The present invention relates to the art of gas turbines and, more particularly, to an airfoil core shape for a turbine nozzle for a gas turbine.
Many system requirements must be met for each stage of a hot gas path section of a gas turbine in order to meet design goals including an overall improvement in efficiency and airfoil loading. In particular, a stage-one nozzle must meet system requirements including cooling flow and part life. The stage-one nozzle also has a particular set of boundary conditions based on operating conditions of the gas turbine. The nozzle core shape must meet design specifications and also be capable of efficient manufacture.